dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Carver Hawke/Approval
''Note: His starting Approval/Rivalry is + unavoidable in prologue.'' Friendship Carver is very prideful and takes value in proving his worth to his family and comrades. Aggressive behavior impresses Carver, he is also pro-Chantry and and Pro-Templar, and supporting the Chantry's actions impresses Carver. Taking the side of the Templars over the Mages also results in his approval. Act 1 * Act of Mercy: if Hawke refuses to help Grace and the others escape the Circle (by murdering Ser Thrask) Act of Mercy: a further if Hawke returns the mages to the Circle upon exiting the cave. * The Deep Roads Expedition: if Hawke brings Carver along on the expedition. The Deep Roads Expedition: if Hawke agrees to find the Wardens for Carver (only available if Anders was also brought on the expedition). * Enemies Among Us: if Hawke kills Idunna after breaking the compulsion. Enemies Among Us: if Hawke says he/she will tell the Templars that Keran may be possessed. Enemies Among Us: if Hawke says, "I support the Templars." when talking to Knight-Captain Cullen upon returning to the Gallows (after completing the quest). * Family History: if when giving Carver the family letters Hawke avoids aggressive/'direct' dialogue choices. * Friends in Low Places: if Hawke accepts Dougal's offer. * Loose Ends (Athenril): if Hawke initially refuses the quest from Athenril Loose Ends (Athenril): a further if Hawke gives the boy Pryce the goods * Loose Ends (Meeran): if the quest was obtained from Meeran and Hawke spares Lord Harimann Loose Ends (Meeran): a further if Hawke then returns to Meeran and tells him that the job was not complete. * Shepherding Wolves: if Hawke refuses to hand Ketojan over to the Qunari. Shepherding Wolves: if upon returning to Sister Petrice Hawke says, "I don't care, just pay me." * Tranquility: if Hawke defers to Carver upon leaving Lirene's Fereldan Imports or if Hawke chooses the diplomatic dialogue option, "We're on the same side." instead of deferring to Carver (only available to a diplomatic Hawke) upon leaving Lirene's Fereldan Imports. * The Unbidden Rescue: if Hawke agrees to rescue Saemus Dumar. The Unbidden Rescue: if upon returning Saemus to the Viscount Hawke says, "Saemus is right to question." * Wayward Son: if Hawke defers to Fenris when dealing with Danzig and then kills him afterwards. Wayward Son: if Hawke tells Feynriel to go to the Circle. Legacy DLC * Legacy (quest): When talking about your father not wanting a mage child Hawke chooses the diplomatic choice for the first part and diplomatic or sarcastic choice for the second or if Hawke chooses Sarcastic choices. * Legacy (quest): if Hawke sides with Larius. ''Note: Achieving 100% friendship with Carver (by earning a total of is only possible with the Legacy DLC (which gives you an additional , and only if you bring him into the Deep Roads, regardless of whether you join Athenril or Meeran . You will be or short without it. (This statement may no longer be true until it is confirmed whether you get +10 Friendship for rescuing Sandal. If that is not the case you must accept Dougal's offer and join Athenril during the prologue, at least until further DLC with Approval points are released.) Rivalry Carver despises being inferior to his sibling, selecting dialogue that makes Hawke "selfless" will make him dislike Hawke. He also does not approve of pro-mage options. Prologue * When encountering Aveline and Wesley, choosing any answer yields . Act 1 * Act of Mercy: if Hawke agrees to kill Thrask when Grace asks. * An Errant Letter: if Hawke says, "Pay me or I'll expose you." * Bait and Switch: if Hawke accepts the quest from Anso. * Blackpowder Promise: if Hawke refuses to help Javaris. * The Deep Roads Expedition: if Hawke does not bring Carver along on the expedition. * Enemies Among Us: if Hawke says, "The Order needs to change." when talking to Knight-Captain Cullen upon returning to the Gallows (after completing the quest). * Family History: if when giving Carver the family letters Hawke chooses the aggressive/'direct' dialogue options. * The First Sacrifice: if Hawke sleeps with Jethann. * Long Way Home: if Hawke says, "It did help us." in response to Merrill's use of blood magic to open the barrier. * Loose Ends: if Hawke accepts the quest from Athenril; or if the quest was obtained from Meeran, if Hawke completes the job and kills Lord Harimann. * Tranquility: if Hawke says, "I help all my fellow mages." * The Unbidden Rescue: if Hawke refuses to rescue Saemus Dumar. The Unbidden Rescue: if upon returning Saemus to the Viscount Hawke says, "Yes, your son went too far." or, "You're both stubborn fools." * Wayward Son: if Hawke allows Feynriel to go to the Dalish. Legacy DLC * Legacy (quest): when talking about their father not wanting a mage child, Hawke chooses aggressive responses. * Legacy (quest): if Hawke sides with Janeka. Category:Guides Category:Guides